


插翅难飞

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 在德拉诺，安度因为他的口不择言付出了代价。





	插翅难飞

无论昼夜，影月谷永远笼罩着一层温柔的暮色，群星注视着大地，在林间投下斑驳的光影。永夜丝毫没有妨碍此地树木的生长，它们藏匿在夜幕之中，贪婪地汲取着星光的璀璨，向四周伸展着自己的枝桠，葱郁得足够让初次造访的旅者摸不清前行的路。  
“还要有多远？”安度因王子低声开口，偏头躲过林间支楞的树枝，扯了扯兜帽遮住自己的金发，前方绿色皮肤的女兽人像没有听见他似的继续大步迈前。人类停下了步伐，略微提高声音：“右，我们究竟还要走多久？”“就快了。”她头也没回地继续拨开下垂的枝蔓，踏在厚厚的落叶层上。人类王子叹了口气，快步跟上。  
这并不是说他不喜欢在幽暗的森林中冒险，和通常意义上被周密看护的王储不同，他早已习惯身处险境了。他在十多岁的时候就从奥妮克希亚和她的凶恶的雏龙手中死里逃生，更不要提那些他自找上门的麻烦：搜查暮光之锤的余党，独身一人阻止地狱咆哮敲响圣钟，在重伤未愈时跑去拜访死亡之翼的后裔……想到这个再一次让他的胃纠结在一起，他本可以早些发现黑龙末裔的阴谋，阻止加尔鲁什的越狱，而不是像现在这样，黑暗之门再次开启，来自另一个德拉诺的钢铁部落成了艾泽拉斯的大麻烦。所以当他待在暴风城，听闻驻守在坠落之月的要塞指挥官汇报有关黑龙行踪的消息时，他立即萌生了亲自前往德拉诺的想法——当然是瞒着瓦里安，毋庸置疑。他太想探清拉希奥劫走加尔鲁什的原因了，就要塞指挥官的情报来说，黑龙似乎正在被钢铁部落和食人魔们追杀，他猜测那头黑龙崽子的计划并没有像他当初料想的那样顺利展开。于是他在指挥官的掩护下，悄悄来到坠落之月（谢天谢地，她是位法师）。可当他在傍晚亲临要塞时，拉希奥已经不在了，只剩下黑王子的兽人护卫。右告诉他，黑王子已经早一步离开了，不过若是安度因想要和殿下见面，她可以带他去见他，一个人。

于是，在一番交谈之后，他正瞒着要塞指挥官，和右独自穿越幽影林地。他不知道自己为什么要这样做，只觉得好像非要如此不可，就像有人在睡梦中对他下了无可违抗的心理暗示。  
茂密的树林逐渐稀疏，星月的光辉越发明朗，他能望见白色的沙滩和远处波光粼粼的海面。“他在哪儿。”安度因低声向女兽人开口，下一秒他就撞上了右的背，女兽人突然停下了，朝树影后的人深深地鞠了一躬。“向你致敬——”  
“——大酋长。”

那人从树影后大步迈出，他没再穿戴着马诺洛斯獠牙制成的肩甲，可这丝毫没有削弱他压倒性的威慑力，那双金色的眼睛在昏暗中闪闪发光。

人类牧师在女兽人伸手扯住他的手腕之前快速吟唱着心灵尖啸，然后头也不回地向森林深处跑去，甚至顾不上那些伸出的枝桠划伤他的脸颊。跑，不要回头，不要停下，他的求生本能告诫他一旦停下——  
他听见刺破空气的尖啸声划过他的耳边，他瑟缩了一下继续亡命奔驰，然后就被什么东西紧紧扼住了喉咙。那是他系在颈间的连帽斗篷，有什么东西绊住了它，他在心脏的疯狂叫嚣中停下，发现一把闪烁着寒光的巨大双手斧穿透了他的斗篷，深深地楔入树干。他没去费力拔出那把斧子，而是以生平最快的速度解着颈间的披风系带，该死，他究竟为什么要在出门时戴上这玩意儿，深色的兜帽终于褪下，金色的长发在星月斑驳的光影下闪闪发光。

他还不够快。  
那把巨斧被一只手从树干中轻而易举地拔起，然后在他转身的间隙劈向他的脸，他在那武器恐怖的尖啸中紧紧闭着眼睛。随即再次听见利刃穿透树木的声响，那斧子擦着他的左耳深深地砍入树干。  
“再动一下，砍断的就是你的脖子，瓦里安的小崽子。”  
加尔鲁什•地狱咆哮攥着血吼的斧柄，在他耳边低声吼道。  
安度因像是没听懂通用语似的，缓慢地抬起头，直视着前任部落酋长金色的眼睛，一言不发。那兽人咧嘴笑了一下，朝身后的士兵挥了挥手，“带我们的‘贵客’到船上去。”

糟糕。非常糟糕。  
在被两个玛格汉兽人压制着双肩，捆住肩臂时，安度因王子绝望地想着。

 

————————————————————  
加尔鲁什审视着那个把头埋在双膝中的人类小鬼，自打他被扔进船舱之后就一言不发。兽人早已习惯人类昔日叽叽喳喳停不下来的言语，那男孩永远在试图劝说自己放下屠刀——笑话，人类就像那只愚蠢的青铜龙和黑龙一样多嘴，妄图影响他的判断。所以他扭断了那头青铜龙的脖子，即使是他把自己从审判中捞出来，他叫什么来着？兽人不记得了，他又有没有求着那头龙，那头多嘴的龙的下场纯属活该。至于那只黑龙崽子……算他好运，若不是他身边那位两个女性护卫的奋力相救，他会沦为和那头青铜龙一样的下场。在他用强大的科技武装钢铁部落的时候，最不需要的就是一头提醒他该做什么的龙。那位女兽人死在他的斧下，她很勇敢，像一个真正的兽人战士，和她的主子毫不相同，可惜那头黑龙崽子和那个女人逃掉了，偷走了一样在纳格兰出土的泰坦遗迹，加尔鲁什尚未探明那项法器的作用，但凡是钢铁部落所见之物就任由他索取。他找来了一个被俘虏鸦爪祭祀，命令他对那个女兽人的尸体释放暗影法术，窃取她生前的记忆，要么就直接去死，那个鸦人屈服了。有趣的是，那个被称作“左”的女兽人和黑龙之间似乎存在某种微弱的精神链接，通过那个法术的遗留，他找出了那头龙最后出现的地点——影月谷的坠落之月。他必须干掉那头龙，他最不希望看到的就是那头偷走泰坦遗迹的龙和联盟沆瀣一气。所以他令一位前库卡隆精英伪装成那个死去女兽人的外形前往坠落之月，追查那头龙的下落。  
她在加尔鲁什仍是大酋长时就忠心不二，她是为数不多的潜藏在部落之中活下来的库卡隆卫士。当她和部落先遣军穿越黑暗之门时，她做的第一件事就是去寻找她心中唯一的大酋长，她坚信只有加尔鲁什才能带领兽人赢回真正的荣耀和无限的生存空间。她很出色，完全吃透了那个死去女兽人的记忆和身份，模仿的天衣无缝，甚至骗过了暴风城的王子，将那个人类男孩作为见面礼带到他面前。这让加尔鲁什暂时忘记了那头流亡的黑龙，毕竟眼前的人类比那头龙有价值得多。

 

也让他感兴趣得多。

那男孩总是叽叽喳喳说个不停，然而现在却寂静无声，这让加尔鲁什感到莫名的恼火。“你舌头被割掉了吗？”兽人低吼着。  
男孩——或者说年轻的男人抬起头，瞪视着他。“这是你和拉希奥共同谋划的？”  
加尔鲁什盯着那双蓝的吓人的眼睛，自从他上一次见到这个人类小鬼已经过了将近两年，他的个子窜的很快，在白虎寺的时候人类的脑袋才刚过他的腰，然而现在他已经快接近他的胸膛了。他留长了他的头发，加尔鲁什怀疑他是在模仿瓦里安，但这显然没什么效果。瓦里安那个渣滓至少看上去还算是个战士，而这个小鬼的长发只是衬得他越发阴柔了，他怀疑他把头发散下来看上去会跟女人没什么两样。  
现在那男孩开口说话了，没再像往常一样呵斥他的行径，而是提到那头该死的黑龙。“不。”兽人嗤笑了一声，缓慢开口。“那头黑龙已经被我捏死了。”他满意地看着男孩的瞳孔骤然放大，然后颓下双肩，咬着自己的下唇像是要咬出血来。  
“我不需要有人总是告诫我该如何做。”他补充着。  
“……他把你从审判中带走，你们在谋划些什么？”那男孩持续着自己先前的问题。  
“先祖知道他在想些啥，谁在意一个死人的想法。”兽人恶狠狠地说着。他突然想起当他身处白虎寺的牢笼中时，那头傲慢的龙崽子和自己的交涉。当他开始和安度因私下会面时，那头龙曾愤怒而严肃地威胁过他，如果人类出现了什么闪失，他保证他会烂在囹圄中一辈子。  
“我不明白。”男孩疲惫地叹了口气，“你究竟在追求些什么？加尔鲁什，你本可以在德拉诺重新开始新的人生……那简直像是第二次机会。可你依然集结军队向整个艾泽拉斯开战。联盟，部落，或者钢铁部落……这场战争不会有赢家，你在让两个世界熊熊燃烧——”  
男孩的声音窒住了，兽人的手指轻而易举地扼住了他的咽喉。“也许你说的对，小鬼，我就是要焚烧这个世界……”然后他俯下头，他能感觉到人类在他手中的战栗，他舔舐着男孩的恐惧，贴着男孩的耳畔低语道，“——然后统治它的灰烬。”

 

“不。”那小鬼从牙缝中挤出一句话。加尔鲁什眯着眼睛，松开了他的手，看着他靠着墙费劲地咳嗽着。“你才不想要灰烬，加尔鲁什。你只是个胆小鬼，你想掌控的东西太多，而当你掌控不了它们时，你也不想让他人得到，你宁愿毁掉一切——啊！”  
他的话再次被加尔鲁什打断了，他瘫在地上蜷缩着身体痛苦地吸气，兽人方才朝他的肋骨揍了一下，尽管他收住了力度，安度因仍觉得自己的肋骨快要断了。他不知道自己为何要激怒加尔鲁什，也许他想从中寻求破绽，也许他想探求兽人的底线……也许是某只黑龙的死讯让他对眼前的兽人突然希望全失。  
他的后脑一阵刺痛，加尔鲁什伸手揪起他的长发，迫使他直视他的眼睛，“你说得没错，那就这么办吧。”兽人的手指扯着他的发绳轻而易举地崩开它，他的长发落在自己的颈间蹭的他有些痒。安度因的脑袋有些发懵，意识尚未理解兽人的含义，他皱着眉头，瞪着兽人金色的眼睛。“我曾想把你捅穿在暴风城的城墙。”兽人突然冒出句无头无尾的话，他伸手扳住安度因的下巴，拇指捅入男孩的嘴，任凭他怎么啃咬都不放开，一个劲儿地往深处抠刮着。“这是你自找的，小鬼。”

他猛然抽出手指，攥着人类的衣领把他按翻在地上，然后扯掉他的领巾，继而拉扯着他风衣的纽扣。那些精致的金色小扣子很快在兽人手指崩飞，散落的到处都是。安度因的手依然被绑在身后，他剧烈地挣扎着，口中喃喃低语着吟唱出一个法术，金色的光芒开始在他周身浮现。  
牧师的施法很快被打断了。那个兽人扯断了他的腰带，然后攥住了男孩的性器，略加施力地威胁着，他满意地看着男孩面色通红地吃痛出声，金色光芒消失了。男孩的衣服乱七八糟的挂在他的身上，金色的长发在方才的挣扎中凌乱地散开着。他想的果然没错，这小鬼的头发散开后漂亮得就像个女人。他咧嘴嗤笑着，手上再次施加力度，人类发出小声的尖叫，慌乱地摇着头，和刚才那副无所畏惧的模样看上去判若两人。

“不……停下。”他小声低语着，看上去吓坏了，他似乎从来没料到过这个。“你说‘当我掌控不了想要的东西时，宁愿毁掉一切也不能让他人得到’。”他仁慈地松开手，看着人类快速地向后逃窜，直到抵住墙壁。他猛地伸手攥住人类的脚踝，把男孩拉向自己，“现在我想要你，我有必要先毁掉你吗？”

男孩没有说话，但他的行为回答了他，一道闪烁的圣光击向兽人的胸膛，他感觉到了烫伤般的炙热，这让他越发兴奋了，不会奔跑的猎物永远是无趣的，驯服一头剽悍的野马也往往比骑上那些乖顺的阉种有趣的多。他伸手向前，在圣光的惩击中扳着男孩的肩膀，解开了他手臂的绳索。他要给人类一个公平的机会，他倒要看看这个小崽子有多大的能耐。  
衣衫不整的牧师倚靠着墙壁，似乎理解了加尔鲁什的行为，他召唤出闪烁着微光的护盾护住自己的身躯，警惕地望着前方的兽人，准备下一个攻击法术。加尔鲁什后退一步，拾起靠在门边的血吼，然后快速地向前顺劈而去。闪烁的光芒冲向他，那些苦修光速击打在血吼的斧面上，他抡足力气朝男孩猛劈下去，被牧师的护盾弹开了，接着他再一次地举起利斧，血吼发出凄惨的啸叫撞向闪烁着光芒的护盾，男孩踉跄了一下，兽人咧嘴一笑，然后发起第三次攻击，牧师的护盾被打散了，人类向后撞在墙上举起双臂掩着自己的头部和胸膛——  
啸叫声停下了，血吼没入安度因身后的舱壁。男孩轻启双唇，亮光再一次闪烁在他的指尖，那炙热的光芒即将再一次撞向兽人的胸膛。加尔鲁什单手拔出武器，用斧柄敲向男孩的侧颈。随即俯身上前，压制着男孩的四肢，扼住他的咽喉。

他们僵持着，每当人类试图吟唱引导法术兽人就腾出另一只手猛揍男孩的腹部，直到男孩瘫软地躺在地上，痛苦地到抽着气，说不出一个字眼。这个小鬼有着相当倔强的脾气，加尔鲁什暗想着，但他太过无能和弱小，完全不像一个真正的战士。他趁安度因四肢瘫软是顺势剥去了他的风衣，只留下被扯开的衬衣挂在男孩的肩头，他的双手揉捏着男孩的胸膛，他看上去依然弱不禁风，但却比两年前结实了不少，在他的拇指恶意地按压着男孩的乳尖时，他听见安度因发出微弱的抗议。他俯下身，啃咬男孩的脖颈，他的脖颈太细了，以至于加尔鲁什必须小心的避开他的气管才不会把他咬断气。他从男孩身上撑起身，手指玩弄着他的头发，抹过他颈间的伤口，沾着男孩的血液划过他的脸——那双蓝的吓人的眼睛依然狠狠地瞪着他。

加尔鲁什笑了。  
他的目光扫过男孩白皙但布满旧伤的身躯，他的手指漫不经心地拂过那些旧伤，感受着男孩下意识的战栗。“这些是我为你留下的吗？”他指的是圣钟。他手下的男孩抖动了一下，然后愤怒地攥紧拳头击向他的脸，他没躲开。那个人类小鬼比他想象的稍微强上一点儿，至少这拳还稍稍有些力道，他就当着是默认了。兽人攥住人类方才攻击他的手臂，盯着人类的眼睛，“如你所言，我会毁掉我不能掌控的，想要的东西。”  
“——！”

在尖叫声中，他扭断了人类的手臂。  
“这些伤很适合你，好好感谢我吧……人类。”兽人放下男孩被扭伤的手臂，然后伸手方向他的另一侧肩膀，“别再反抗必然的结果，不然我会让它和另一侧一样。”安度因的额头冒出细密的汗珠，他知道加尔鲁什并不是在口头威胁他。双臂被折断会让他之后的逃跑机会更加渺茫，他和兽人对视了一会儿，然后放弃地颓下肩膀，侧过头，眼睛茫然地望向一边。  
加尔鲁什满意地拍了拍男孩的脸，然后抓住他被拽开了腰带的裤子，三两下将它扯下，男孩下意识地蜷缩着双腿，兽人的手比他的速度要快，加尔鲁什伸出手指小心地轻捏着男孩萎靡的性器，上下圈动着直至它微弱地挺起。人类在他被抓住的时候没有哭，在他被猛击腹部的时候没有哭，在他被拧断手臂的时候没有哭，但现在，他的眼眶开始泛红了。这让兽人加倍小心地圈弄着人类的阴茎，安度因抬起那只完好的手臂，然后遮住自己的眼睛，侧过脸不再动弹。

人类的性器在他手中又不再有反应，这让他顿时有些烦躁。他伸手挪开人类的手，怒气冲冲地朝安度因喊道，“你这玩意儿是有什么毛病？”安度因一种不可思议的神情怒视着他，如果不是他眼圈通红可能会更有威慑力，人类气急反笑，攥紧拳头锤着地面。“这是强暴。为什么你会觉得我会享受这个？”他依然喋喋不休地说着，尽管他知道他的话可能会给自己带来更糟糕的后果，但他太生气了——  
“——还是说你觉得我会一看到你的兽人大屌就立刻兴致勃发求你插进来？别想多了加尔鲁什，你只是个控制欲极强的混蛋，别以为每个人都和你一样乐在其中。”

兽人一瞬间想要加大手上的力度，或者直接废了这个满口妄言的小鬼，但当他看向安度因的脸时改变了主意——那男孩开始掉泪了，先祖在上，他还从没见过这个坚韧的人类哭泣。男孩努力地眨着眼睛，紧咬着嘴，吞回那些呜咽，但眼泪依然不受控制地接连不断地涌出。  
加尔鲁什俯下身，舔了舔男孩脸上的泪痕，然后把手指捅进人类的嘴，随便翻搅了两下，然后探向男孩的下体。  
“呃——”安度因发出一声惊叫，脖颈向后仰去。兽人的手指刚刚捅入了他的身体，正缓慢地向深处耸动着。他的冷汗都要下来了，这不行，那兽人只是刚刚进入了一根手指，他已经觉得自己快要被撕裂了。加尔鲁什极有耐心地反复抽送着手指，然后缓慢地加入第二根，在人类的肠道中摩挲着，当他触及某处时，身下的男孩突然剧烈地抖动了一下。他抬头，看见安度因正面色通红，咬着自己攥紧的拳头，努力抵抗着什么。

兽人咧出一个让人发抖的微笑，他意识到人类不受控制地勃起了。  
这很好。他没再说什么让那个小崽子绝望的话，只是反复冲撞中他体内的那点，直到安度因突然绷紧着身体，发出窒息般的哽咽，随后在加尔鲁什手中释放出来。他大口喘着气。“只是被玩弄后面就让你射了？”兽人伸手弹了弹人类的性器，“看来你比你想象的能够乐在其中。”  
接着他解开自己的腰带，让自己早已挺立的性器抵在人类的下身。安度因发出一生兽类被逼入陷阱的哀嚎，他尖叫着向后缩了一下，大幅度地摇着头，“不，不……你不能……”兽人攥住男孩的腿跟，“我当然可以。”

“别这样，……我可以用手帮你弄出来，加尔鲁什，求你了……求你了！——呃！”加尔鲁什必须承认，人类的哀求让他心头大悦，但没什么能阻止他得到这个。他的阴茎坚定而缓慢地楔入人类的肠道，把他撑的满满当当的。一时间男孩除了倒吸着冷气之外什么都说不出，他疼的牙齿打颤，泪水模糊眼睛，他颤抖着攥紧自己的拳头，像是完全忘记了兽人先前的威胁一样，毫无章法地击打着兽人的胸膛。  
好在加尔鲁什似乎忘记了自己先前的威胁，他只是一手攥着人类的腰，一手圈着人类的阴茎，然后缓慢地深入又抽离，任凭男孩敲打着他的身体。当他终于将性器全部深入人类体内时，他伸出手，暧昧地压了压男孩的小腹，激起男孩又一次的哽咽。既然全部进来了就由不得这个小鬼了。他抓起人类的腿，让男孩缠着自己的腰，开始越来越有力的冲撞，他的囊袋冲撞在男孩的臀部，发出淫靡的声响，可人类已经毫不在乎。他的目光几乎全散了，只是面无表情的朝角落瞪大双眼，等待着折磨的结束。加尔鲁什在他体内释放自己时，他几乎没有任何反应，只是打着抖，发出破碎的喘息。

兽人的阴茎依然停留在男孩的体内，满意的享受着高潮的余韵，这个小鬼的身体让人惊人的舒适，他诧异自己为何没有在更早的时候就做这件事。他缓慢地撤出自己的阴茎，虽然他的欲望并没有完全得到满足，但他还不能弄死这个人类，他还需要暴风城的王子作为一枚重要的筹码，一样有趣的物件——

那个男孩的反应引起了加尔鲁什的注意。原先双目放空一动不动的男孩在他撤出的瞬间突然剧烈地颤抖着，蜷缩着自己的身躯，像是在忍受着什么剧烈的疼痛，咬紧牙关发出无声的尖叫。加尔鲁什疑惑地捉起男孩的脚踝，抬起他的腿查看男孩的下身，一塌糊涂，没错，但他方才留有分寸，并不至于鲜血淋漓，是什么让人类突然疼痛难忍成这样？  
男孩用手捂住眼睛，依然剧烈地抖动喘息着。他伸手向前，移开他的手，“怎么了？”安度因瞪大眼睛看着他，爆发出一声他今晚最大的尖叫，反复摇着头——“离我远点儿！走开！”他在尖叫喘息之余从牙缝里咬道。  
“如果你不告诉我，我就一直在这儿待着。”兽人审视着他冷汗直冒的额头，“或者再操你一次，我非常乐意这样。”

男孩发出受伤的哀嚎，抱着自己的双腿，金色的光芒在他指尖闪动着，他的颤抖在圣光的照耀下逐渐平息了。兽人金色的眼睛看着他。怎么了。他再次无声地发问。  
安度因闭了一下眼睛，之后疲惫地睁开，“……是圣钟。”他又召唤出圣光治疗自己的手臂，那被兽人彻底扯断了，一时半会儿好不了，但至少能有所缓解，“……在我被圣钟砸伤之后，那些骨痛依然会时不时的发作。”他干巴巴地说着。  
“现在你能让我一个人待着了吗。”男孩说完那句话后就背对着他躺下，再也不说一句话。  
兽人站起身，拾起血吼，摘下挂在门上的斗篷一把盖在人类的身上，随后头也不回地离开了船舱。

——END——


End file.
